


The Herald of Andraste...

by zephyrus_0207



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: More characters to come, no beta we die like men, srsly, traumatized kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_0207/pseuds/zephyrus_0207
Summary: I wanted to write fluff, I really did. But I keep forgetting how cut throat Dragon age is...It's just the inquisition gang interacting with a Lavellean child inquisitor





	1. Chapter 1

 

There was nothing that serving as a Seeker for as many years as she had, didn’t prepared her for, she had faced the mage-templar rebellion, the fifth blight,  but this moment, she was walking in blind. In the cells under the fort she walked into the cells head held high and a fury in her chest. She was expecting a monster, a demon to be cut down easily, instead Leliana led her to a small child on the floor bound in chains curled up in a ball on the stone cold floor, shivering and covered in blood. They were surrounded by soldiers pointing their blades at him as his right left hand sparked with a green cackle of light.

The Seeker turned towards her friend looking for answers.

“Leliana, what is this?!" 

“When the soldiers were looking for the Divine they found this elven child. Apparently he came with an escort from their clan. ” The two exchanged a brief silence of discomfort before Cassandra diverted her attention towards the child immediately unlocking the child from the chains. "Once this is over, send me the soldier who believed that chaining up a child would be a good idea."  Leliana nodded, signaling the two guards who were standing behind her, they nodded leaving the room. 

“Are you unharmed?” The child looked up at her when she spoke, implying that he knew the common tongue. The child had pale blue eyes with bags under from lack of sleep. His unkempt white hair was partly crusted with blood, as well as part of his face that had a dalish elven marking over his right eye. He shivered in fear as he looked up at her, grasping his scarf as it was the only form of comfort for him. The Seeker exchanged a glance with her friend as she slowly reached for his marked hand as once again flashed with green light. The child winced in response to the light, whimpering in pain as the mark sparked with energy. 

Leliana placed a hand on her friend's shoulders, as the child held his arm close to his chest in fear. 

“What do you remember from before the explosion?" Cassandra asked gently. 

The child’s eyes watered as made himself appear smaller as he held his head down. His voice wavered as he was trying to hold back his tears trying to speak. 

"It's alright. You don't have to speak up now." Cassandra tried to reassure the child, but another shock wave forced her to act. “Go forward to the camp Leliana, I will take him to the rift.”

Leliana nodded in response, warily looking at the child before walking out. 

“I understand you are terribly frightened, and you may not trust humans, but we need your help. Can you walk?”

The young elf shook his head, still shaking in fear. 

The Seeker sighed as she reached out her hand to help him. The elf hesitantly reached for her hand as she helped lift him to his feet. At first his legs wobbled like a newborn deer, but clutched Cassandra's hand as the gained his footing.

"Is it okay if I carry you?" She asked gently. 

The child hesitated for a few seconds before nodding and lifted his arms. A pang of sympathy clutched her heart as she picked him up, getting a better look she saw that he and a splash of light freckles that sat over his nose and cheeks, though faded against his pale skin. The young elf rested his head against her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her neck, she noted that he seemed too light, too... fragile.

She carried the young elf outside as snow started to fall. It was unpleasant as she felt the child wince at the bright light, and a revelation of confusion as he looked at the tear of green light in the sky as he lifted his head to look at his surroundings. 

“We call it the “Breach”, It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. But it is not the only one of it’s kind, only the largest.” She spoke as they walked towards the mountain path. “Unless we act, it will keep growing until it swallows the world.

There was another explosion from the Breach as the child screamed in pain in response to his mark. He clutched it close as he whimpered. 

“Every time the Breach expands, your mark spreads, and it will kill you.” There was no time to coddle this child, but every time he looked at her a pain stabbed her heart. “You mark may be the key to stopping the breach, but there isn’t much time, do you understand?”

The elf looked down, he chanted something to himself in elven so she couldn’t understand. But he looked up at her and stood, nodding once but with uncertainty in his pale blue-grey eyes. It felt terrible, but all she could help but feel... relief. Maker help her, she felt relief that a child with a mark that was slowly killing him agreed to go into the front lines with her, even after her soldiers had treated him terribly. Asking for forgiveness would never make up for this.

 

That same feeling of guilt returned as she looked at the refugees eyeing her, and the elven child in her arms. It was a mix of anger, confusion, and a few glances of sympathy. The child, though afraid of her, burrowed into her neck as he saw the amount of people glaring at him, many of them soldiers.

“They have decided your guild…they need it. When the explosion happened it took our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry, the conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together, now, they’re all dead.”

These words felt as though they were for her, if only to simply reaffirm that her most Holy would not return to them. 

“We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, just as she did.” The gates opened for them as she walked onto the bridge, more eyes looking at the sight of their Seeker carrying a bloodied child who's face was partially covered with a hood.

“Until the Breach is sealed. Considering the circumstances...you may be left in our care for a while." The words felt sour as she said them, everyone knew Dalish elves belonged in their clans, growing up among their own kind. Yet even if they weren't in need of him, they had no idea which clan he belonged too, at this age, the child himself possibly couldn't answer that question himself. 

They had walked passed the first checkpoint and were on their way to Leliana. The child said nothing as they ascended the slope of the mountain further, the young elf began to shake as he was shivering against the cold. The Seeker had nothing to offer him silently cursing herself for not taking a blanket when she had the chance, and could only hope that Leliana's camp would have something in leau of a blanket for the child.  

  
  


The breach expanded again as the child screamed in her arms, she had no time to react as it send a spawn of energy flying their way and destroyed the bridge they were walking across. She attempted to cover his head as they fell onto the icy river. When everything stopped spinning, she immediately realized the child was no longer in her arms, he had rolled a few feet in front of her. However, he was already on his knees as she ran to his side, seconds before a demon spawned nearby from the breach.

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra yelled as she drew her weapon, and slashed the demon. More spawned around her as she looked around for the child, now nowhere to be seen. There was little time to think about that as more demons spawned around her.

Easily she cut through them, looking around in fear for the youngling.

"Child?!" she called in place of his name, as she had no inkling of what it was. 

Her head turned in the direction of the sound as she saw the small elf crawl out of an empty weapons box.

“Oh, thank the Maker.” She sighed in relief, approaching the child to make sure he was okay. She brushed away a few strands of hay that was in his hair but physically was okay. She took another breath.

"Are you unharmed?"

He just nodded. Cassandra placed her sword in the sheathe, but was surprised when the hilt was replaced with a small hand. She looked down at the child who had a sudden interest in the snow beneath his feet. She gently clasped his hand and left them both towards the Breach.

 

Seeing Varric was an unwelcome surprise, the dwarven rouge was shooting demons near Solas, the child had already hidden himself behind the ruins during the battle, running back to her side. Solas knelt down to the child's side, grabbing his arm and closed the breach rift that was in front of them.

"How did you do that?" Cassandra asked as the child went back to her side and hid behind her looking warily at the new faces.

"I did nothing, it was his mark." Solas gestured towards the child who tried to hide himself more at the mention of him.

Varric placed Bianca on his back looking down at the child who was a few feet shorter than him. "So we're bringing children to the front lines now?"

The Seeker glared at him, "We both know that if there were any other option-"

"I know I know, Seeker. But still." Varric's expression softened into a gentle smile, waving at the elf. "Ever see a dwarf before?" 

The child looked at him warily, shaking his head. 

Varric chuckled, "Bet you're surprised that you're seeing one above ground. Some of us dwarves don't live underground, it gets dull looking at rocks all day."  

The child giggled at his comment, making Varric smile at his small victory. 

"This is Varric." Cassandra said looking at Dwarf with a glare before turning away.

In response, Varric half smiled "She forget to mention, Rouge, Storyteller, and occasionally, un-welcome tag along." winking as the Seeker grunted in displeasure.

The young elf child eyed his bow in curiosity, which Varric caught him looking at. 

"Don't let her catch you spying that that, Bianca's very sensitive." Varric playfully said, as the young elf tried to hide himself further at the though of a bow that could be alive. "We've been through alot together, she's great company here is the valley."

Cassandra turned back towards him with a face of displeasure. "Your help is appreciated Varric however-"

"Have you been in the valley Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me. Especially, with the kid here."

Cassandra sighed before walking off ahead of them to check for more demons. "Stay with Varric." She said to the elf child. And in response he looked warily at the two he was stuck with, choosing to scamper over to the funny dwarf man instead of the strange elf who knelt down to his level. He held a smile, however his eyes held a grim expression. 

*"Aneth ara Da'len, Ir Solas."

The child nodded, now fully hiding behind Varric as he did not know who this strange elf was.

"You have nothing to fear little one, my name is Solas, I am pleased to see that you are well."

The young elf looked over him once, not finding any distinctive markings on his face or clothes. "I am from no Clan, not all Elves are Dalish little one." The child hid himself more at that answer seeing that this elf had nothing in common with him, and had somehow read hid mind. 

"Don't be too mean to Solas over here, he's the reason you're alive now." Varric lightly joked.  

"Cassandra, you should know, this is magic even I have not seen, magical potential regardless. However that mark on the child's hand may be the key to closing the breach."

"Understood." Cassandra looked back at the child standing next to Varric. "Keep close little one." and she marched ahead with Solas following.

The child looked up at Varric who simply shrugged his shoulders at him. "Well, Bianca's excited." he walked forward with the child near him who was now curiously looking at Bianca with fascination. "She also says not to worry, because we'll keep you safe." Varric promised as he ruffled the young elf's hair.

  
  


"Ah, here they come." A man's voice boomed at Cassandra approached him with the rest of the party behind her.

"You made it," Leliana said in relief as she walked forward. "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who he is." Roderick looked directly at the child, who shuffled closer to Varric, fearful of this new person.

"As grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I command you to take this criminal to Val Royex to face execution."  

Roderick didn't even have to finish his sentence for Cassandra's brow to furrow in anger. There would be no use arguing with this man at the fact the "criminal" he spoke of was a child, she knew this man too well.

"Order me? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat."

"And you are a thug," He retorted. "but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry."

"We serve the most holy, Chancellor, as you well know." Leliana reminded him gently, but she stood next to Cassandra as she said that.

"Justinia is dead!! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter."

"So no ones in charge?" Varric asked. 

"No, because this child killed everyone in charge!!"

The tone of his voice send the young elf behind Varric in a second as the Dwarf and Solas stood in front of him protectively.

"Call a retreat Seeker, our position here is hopeless." Roderick commanded, sighing in response to the sudden following the marked child had gained. 

"We can stop this before it's too late." Cassandra responded, resting her hands on the table.

"How? You won't survive to the temple even with all your soldiers."

"We must get the temple, it's the quickest route."

"But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path it's too risky."

"Listen to me, abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

The breach rippled energy again, and in response the young elf's mark lit, this time there was no pain, however it did flinch in response.

"Shouldn't the kid get a say?" Varric offered as the young elf clung to his coat.

"He's a child Varric." Cassandra said. "We can't protect him and ourselves at the same time.

"It's his life we're suppose to be protecting, plus if he came this far virtually unscathed, maybe we're not giving him enough credit." The Dwarf said resting his hand on the young elf's head. 

  
  


The path up was hard, against the demons and the trek up. A few times they had to carry the child as he couldn't always keep up. But during battle he hid himself well and away from the demons. As they approached the temple, Varric was holding the young elf as the trek became steeper.

"Cassandra, you managed to close the rift, well done." Cullen walked up to her sheathing his weapon.

"Do not thank me commander, this is the prisoners doing." Cassandra nodded in greeting.

"Is it? I hope they're right about you..." His words faded as he saw the child nearby Varric, holding his hand. "we've lost people getting you here." the young elf held Varric's hand tighter at the Commander's words, now slightly fearful that the Commander would yell at him as well. Previously, he had simply pointed towards the route that had contained the missing group of soldiers when confronted with a decision. 

"The way to the temple should be clear, Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly, give us time Commander."  Cassandra requested as she marched them ahead. 

"Maker watch over you, for all our sakes." He ran to join his soldiers leaving them alone to face the breach.

 

As it drew closer there was a ledge that they had to jump down. 

"Up we go." Varric said as he took the young elf in his arms as he followed the party down towards the breach. In front of them were only ruins and the charred corpses of people's skeletons.

"Eyes shut kiddo." Varric as he rested his other hand on the back of the young elf's head to hide his eyes from the sight. Only giving him the signal to lift his head as the passed the majority of the corpses in the field. 

 

The rift leading to the breach was grand in a terrifying way, but the Breach itself was a nightmare to behold. It stuck fear into all who saw it, all of the solder 

"You're here, thank the Maker." Leliana made her way towards them as her men followed behind her.

Cassandra approached. "Leliana have you men take up positions around the temple."

"What about the child?" She asked looking towards the young elf once before her gaze went to Cassandra again. 

"We will need to get him as close as possible, that mark is the only way of closing the rift." Solas spoke in leau of the Seeker, but his words held truth. 

"Very well, just be careful." Leliana said as she directed her men towards various points of the ditch. 

 

"Varric, do not let the child out out your sights. Not for one second." Cassandra threatened,  but not with verbal threats. 

The dwarf nodded, letting the young elf down on the ground, "You hear that kiddo? Stay close to the tag along, understand?" The young elf nodded as they approached the rift. 

Suddenly, there were voices coming from the rift, images of the past appeared before them. They recognized the divine being held captive against their will, and that there was a shadowy figure approaching her. 

"Someone, help me!"

"What's going on here?" Another woman's voice reached through the distortion, the young elf's ears twitched at the tone. They saw a elven woman approach the Divine and shadowy figure in confusion. 

"I do not recognize that voice..." Cassandra said to herself, but noticed when the young elf ran forward, looking up at the now image of the Divine and the shadowy figure. There was a dark haired elven woman walking forward in confusion, the Divine looked at her in a panic, "Run while you can!! Warn everyone-" 

"Neria?!" The young Elf called out, his shrill voice cracking at the sight of the woman he recognized. 

"We have an intruder, slay the elves." The voice said and in a second the woman was shot down by a barrage of arrows. 

The child screamed in fright as Cassandra quickly gathered him in her arms. "Solas, what are we seeing!?" 

"Echos of what happened here, the fade bleeds it, this rift is not sealed but it is closed, albeit temporarily. With the mark, the seal can be opened, and resealed safely. However, opening it will likely attract attention from the other side." 

"That means demons, stand ready!!" Cassandra's voice echoed out to the other soldiers, as they readied their weapons for an attack. 

Cassandra looked down at the young elf, who looked back at her with fear in his eyes. 

"Do you think you can open the rift?" The question pained her to ask, but the young elf nodded, lifting his arm out and a connection between his hand and the rift was made, opening it and unleashing a giant demon that cackled upon entering their world. It immediately drew its attention towards her and the child in her arms. the soldiers closer by began attacking it as Varric ran over to her taking the child in his arms. 

No instruction needed, he ran towards one of the cliffs where the archers shot from a distance. The dwarf found Leliana shooting at the demon among her men. 

"Stay with nightingale here, okay freckles?" Varric tried to smiled reassuringly at the child, but eyed the demon that sent a shock wave through the battle field. He ruffled the child's hair before jumping back down to where the Seeker and Apostale were fighting. 

 

The battle lasted for a while with the demon cackling as he fell in defeat. 

"Now!! Close the rift!!" The child's ears perked at the sound of Cassandra, he looked up to Leliana who was signaling him to approach the rift. The young elf scrambled to his feet standing near to where she was standing and lifted his arm towards the rift. The energy of the rift was once again connected, he flinched as there was a prick of pain as the rift closed and in response a large wave of energy was sent through the battle field as the rift faded. The young elf would've been sent flying back if Leliana caught him in her arms, turning the child away to the bright light that dispersed the rift. 

"Leliana!!" The archer looked down to where Cassandra was standing, her weapon unsheathed. "How is the child?" 

She looked down the child in her arms, eyes closed, but breathing steadily. "It seems the excitement was too much for him! But he is unharmed!" 

The Seeked sighed in relief, turning her back towards her and heading towards where her soldiers were injured, hoping to assist. 

 

Leliana looked back at the small child in her arms, picking him up and resting his head on her shoulder, not waiting for her men before walking back towards Haven. One her own she made it in good time, nodding to the occasional soldier and passerby as she made her way to her own personal cabin. She removed his bloodstained tunic and muffler that had previously covered his snow white hair. She cleaned the blood from his hair and face best she could, frowning at his Vallaslin mark, recognizing the symbol of Sylaise over his right eye. She sighed as she pulled the thick blankets over him easily drowning the child in the fabrics. Roderick had already been dealt with, the order of the Inquisition sent to the lords of Thedas. There was much work to be done, but it just as easily fall in a single second... 

She didn't realize how long she sat at the child's side until Cassandra walked in. 

"The child is still sleeping?" The Seeker asked, looking at the scene. 

Leliana nodded. "Considering everything that has come to pass...giving him a chance to rest is the least we can do." 

 

"Cullen and Lady Montilet have already arrived, they are eager to meet with the Herald and begin preparations." 

"As they should, however...I cannot help but want to smuggle this youngling away." 

"Believe me friend, you are not alone. But without the child our cause is hopeless, have you any success in tracking down his birth clan?" 

"Clan Lavellean. I've already sent ahead a letter, but I doubt that they will receive the soldiers of the Inquisition with welcome arms, or take the news that we are keeping one of their own in an encampment very well." 

"That is a problem for another time. We must focus on the now so that perhaps we will be able to return the young one to where he belongs. Solas is already at work on an alternative." 

Leliana nodded at the information, about to respond when they both heard a sudden intake of breath. She turned towards the child, who opened his eye as was looking at her, then to Cassandra. 

"You are awake." She stated.

"Are you well, do you feel any pain?" The Seeker prodded, the concern showing on her face. 

The young elf shook his head no, sitting up in the bed. 

"Do you think you can tell us your name young one?" Leliana asked gently. 

The child looked down at her question, hesitating. 

"You have nothing to fear being here young one. But you should know that we have already contacted your clan, it's very possible that you will be going home soon." 

The child's eyes widened at the news, his ears twitched once adorably, Leliana couldn't help but crack a smile. 

"Young one...is is a matter of importance we should discuss. As said, we have already contacted your clan...but it would be appreciated if you remained with us for the time being..." Cassandra gently said as the child looked up at her with confusion. "The rift has closed, but there is still a matter of closing Breach. And if we gain enough magical power, we have have a fighting chance...but only if you and your mark remain for the time being." 

The child's ear's twitched again, his brows furrowed as he looked towards Leliana who hung her head in shame. They were asking the world of a child, even if they sent him back, they still needed his mark. And what if clan didn't care about the matters of the world? The Dalish were always difficult to talk with, not wanting anything to do with human affairs. Would they have to fight to keep this child? Kidnap him if it came down to it? She didn't want to think about it. 

"This isn't a choice we are asking you to make now, however we ask that you think about it." 

Think about it? About returning home to where his family was? She almost chastised Cassandra for asking that question, but knew that the Seeker was trying to best to talk to a child who they had scared over the course of a few days. 

"We have to leave now but there will be a guard outside to protect you." Leliana rose to leave with Cassandra. But in response the young elf rose out the bed, his feet hitting the floor and took Cassandra's hand as if he expected to leave with them. 

The two women exchanged a glance. The Seeker knelt down to him, "Young one, if you are still in need of rest you must remain." 

The young elf shook his head, gripping Cassandra's hand tighter, wanting to remain by her side. 

"I do not think it would be wise for him to leave so quickly." Leliana commented. 

The Seeker nodded, sighing once. "If Cullen asks where I am just tell him that I am with the Herald, nothing more." 

"Very well, I will see to it that you the young one is undisturbed. Shall I ask Solas or Varric to stop by to check on him?" 

Cassandra nodded. "That would be welcome." 

 

With the now Spymaster's departure Cassandra placed the child back into the bed, tucking him in and gently brushing back his bangs. "Rest now young one. I will be here when you awake." 

The young elf pouted slightly, as if to say, 'I do not want a nap' but soon drifted off as she began to stroke his hair. 

She sighed to herself looking at the child. Silently wishing that they would never have to leave this room.  

 


	2. Advisers: Josephine and Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of day to day life. Josephine reacting to the new Inquisitor and Cullen plays next level hide and seek

Cassandra held the young heralds hand and they both walked towards the war room.

The door slammed upend as the advisors stood ready,

"Seeker Cassandra, I see you have accepted the role of inquisitor?" Lady Montilyet suggested.

Alas the seeker shook her head, "No, the role of Inquisitor will be given to the one who this began with."

The ambassador looked confused for a few moments before looking down at the small child standing next to the Seeker, trying to keep eye contact but at the same looking rather shy within the presence of new people.

"Forgive me, but this is a child!"

"We are in agreement there, we can't expect a child to lead the inquisition." Cullen added. "He has no experience, no qualifications."

"No one expects him to lead anything yet, but decisions must be made commander, and while we will all assist, the Inquisitor will have the final say."

"Pardon me, but if this is the same child who was found at the conclave, shouldn't he be returning to his clan?" Josephine asked.

"We've already send clan Lavellean information about the situation that has unfolded, they have send their response to be supportive of their youngling. And he has agreed to remain for as long as will need him." Leliana responded, to which the young Elf nodded solemnly.

Cullen and Josephine both exchanged a glance, but made no further argument towards the matter, deciding to let the events unfold as they all pressed forward.

Upon the war table they argued among themselves, however it was always their inquisitor who made the final call. He didn't speak, only pointing towards the person he agreed with about the matter and was able to write his reports with simplicity, needing tutoring in writing and penmanship, though not urgent. One instance Josephine walked towards where is was placed within haven, sharing a room with Leliana for the time being. She herself usually slept in the tent where her work remained, only rarely seen sleeping in a knocked a few times before letting herself in gently. "Please pardon me." She entered in to see the Inquisitor looking up at her wrapped in a blanket on the ground looking though the papers he was given.

"I see you're hard at work." She regarded, to which the young elf nodded towards. "Inquisitor, I have been reading through your reports. If I may ask, did your clan teach your how to write in the common tongue?"

He nodded.

"I see…" Josephine felt slightly surprised at his response. Dalish culture was already an enigma to most, as the elves kept to themselves, showing distrust to most outside their clans, towards humans especially.

"Is there anything you need help reading?" She offered, resting on her knees. Immediately the young elf handed her a few papers he placed into a separate pile from the main few. There were a few phrases that were circled. Josephine happily explained every qualm he had, and was very please as she watched him listen what she had to say. Easily he was and improvement upon her siblings, though she loved dearly, could stand to benefit from her word once and a while.

It became almost a daily occurrence for the two to sit down to go over the days notes for about an hour helping the young inquisitor to read through the words he didn't understand, even going so far as to have reference books sent for him. Though, they were rather large in size, it was adorable watching him flip through the pages and having to physically move to read every word.

"Very good work today, you should be proud of your progress." Josephine stood to walk back to her office when a sound made her stop in her tracks.

"T-thank you Josie." The high-pitched voice made her turn to look at the Inquisitor with a shy reddened red, reaching the tips of ears.

"You're very welcome your worship." Quickly closing the door behind her, the smile she held for the rest of the day couldn't be hidden very well.

* * *

To have a child in the midst of the field of battle, didn't sit well with the Commander. Children among the refugee camps were unavoidable, but to actually take orders from, and sending the young one they called inquisitor into the front lines to close rifts. In some form he felt despicable. The sun began to set as he still stood tall calling out orders to the new troops, as they still trained. Truly they needed direction…

Suddenly he felt a tug on his cloak. Looking down he saw a flash a of pale green hide before he heard a familiar voice approach.

"Commander." The Seeker greeted to which the Commander nodded in response to.

"I do not suppose you have seen the inquisitor?"

A breeze of realization came over him as the Seeker winked at him.

"I- uh. I do not believe I have, Seeker Cassandra."

"He has been avoiding me all afternoon, apparently someone is not pleased that he has to take a nap."

"All afternoon?" The Commander smiled at the thought of the Seeker being unable to track down a small child, but she frowned at his response."Forgive me Seeker, but how hard is it to catch a child?"

In a rare moment the Seeker laughed. "You will see. As for you." Swiftly she grabbed the Inquisitor in one strike, making him yelp in surprise, but a smile caught his face.

"I should place you with Leliana's spies, the enemy would never even know you were there." The Inquisitor smiled at her comment wrapping his arms around her neck, and resting his head on her shoulder, content with his loss in the game.

"I wish you luck tomorrow Commander."

"Luck?"

She nodded, "Of course, didn't you volunteer to put the inquisitor down for his nap tomorrow?"

"I-uh-" He stood dumbfounded for a few seconded trying to process what she just said.

"Excellent." She took her response and began walking away with her head held high, as she left him standing there with a blank expression.

 

 

The next day, Cassandra informed him that she would personally take over the training of his new recruits in case tracking down the Inquisitor took longer than expected, he be scoffed at the mere idea. The Commander spotted said Inquisitor chewing bread and meats while intently listening to one of Varrics stories with opened eyed curiosity. He couldn't help but feel slightly eased at the sight.

The time came after their war room meeting had ended. Josephine had already began preparations for building future alliances and Leliana began to tend to their troops, though she spoke up again.

"Cassandra informed me you were in charge of the Inquisitor today."

"I suppose so."

The spy master chuckled. "You have your work cut out for you, Commander. Our dear Inquisitor is a formidable opponent."

"He's a child, how hard could be to control?" He swore he could hear Josephine cackling from behind him.

"Do not underestimate him." She smiled, gesturing to the door already closing.

The Commander whipped his head towards the sound on reflex.

"He has already gained the upper hand, good hunting Commander."

He felt dread building up as he immediately opened the door, looking out into the great hall and seeing nothing.

…What had he gotten himself into?

 

Easily, an hour in, the Commander was searching and calling out for the Inquisitor with no luck when he asked Varric if he had seen the young elf. The dwarf laughed in response.

"Cassandra asked me to do that once, luckily she warned me how quick Freckles was so I was able to nab him just as he left the war room."

"That's great and all, but how do I find him?"

"Oh that's going to be tricky. Freckle's is a master at hiding in his own right, but something I've picked up is that he'll always keep an eye on you no matter where he's hiding."

"You mean he's watching right now?"

"Probably. After all, right now, you're the enemy." Varric smiled at his comment.

"Just how far will he go?"

"He won't leave Haven's walls if you don't, but if you're talking about time then eventually he'll just get bored and ask the Seeker to tuck him in."

The Commander could just taste the shame on his tongue if that happened. "Thank you for your insight Varric."

"No problem. Hope you find him!" Varric called as the Commander jogged off in search of the Inquisitor.

"…You're really going all out today aren't you?" The dwarf asked as he saw the Inquisitor's scarf peeking out from behind a log stand. The young elf popped his head out with a giggle as he scurried off to find a new hiding spot.

"Solas, have you seen the Inquisitor?" Cullen asked as he walked past the apostate.

"I have not, is something wrong?" Alarm suddenly sparked in his eye as he saw the Commander was huffing at all the running he was doing.

"No no, I'm just to put him down for his nap today…and I cannot seem to find him."

"I see." Solas sighed in relief. "He enjoys hiding in trees on occasion. Good climber."

"You have my thanks." The Commander walked off, going around again to check the camp once again.

The apostate looked town to see the Inquisitor looking up at him with a smile while grabbing his pant leg to gain his attention. Noticing the small footprints that came from behind his cabin."I believe you're taking too much enjoyment out of this, young one."

The inquisitor smiled again hugging him once before running off again as the chase continued. Solas sighed into a half smile as he watched to young elf easily disappear into the clearing, already having chosen a new hiding spot to keep away from the Commander.

 

 

Over an hour had passed as shame had built in the Commanders chest, Cassandra had approached him with a smile on her face.

"Not so easy, is it?"

"…No, it is not. How does he do it? "

"Our Inquisitor has been adapting to his surroundings ever since we first reached the breach; it keeps him alive since he can't properly fight yet. These games we play are practice for him for when he is called upon in the front lines."

A pang a sadness settled in Cullen's chest. "And I suppose you always are aware of where he is?"

"I have to be Commander." Her face was stern, but it softened as she saw the Inquisitor bump again Cullen's leg. He looked up at his with sleepy eyes, raising his arms to be lifted. The Commander gave in as he picked up the child who wrapped his arms around his neck. His soft snores becoming deeper as he slumbered. "That child is the most important thing in the world, he willingly joined our cause, and in return we will return him to his family in good health."

Cullen nodded in understanding, flinching as the Inquisitor moaned in his sleep, snuggling deeper into his neck line; His tufts of white hair tickled. "So…what do I do with him?"

"Take him to rest in bed Commander."

"…And how do I do that?"

Cassandra stared at him for a few moments, then gestured for him to follow.

"Cassandra what do I do? He's not letting go." Cullen tried to lay the inquisitor down but the child had a vice grip around his neck, not letting go no matter what he tried.

"Of course he's not he's a child Commander. Children need something to hug while they rest, you just happen to be cuddly enough for him." The Seeker made no attempts to hide an amused expression.

"That is not the word I would use to describe me."

"Regardless." Cassandra took the Inquisitor for a moment, easily placing him to rest as she did many times before with ease. "All you need to do is let go gently, and he'll do the same."

Cassandra showed him how to tuck in the child, however the young elf had woken up for a hazy moment, grabbing on to Cullen's arm and this time decidedly refused to let him go.

"Cassandra." The Commander looked at her for assistance.

"Good night Commander."

"Cassandra!"

The Seeker walked out of the cabin with no remorse.

The Commander groaned in exhaustion, desperately wanting to leave however, he didn't want to wake up the sleeping elf; who he admitted, bested him. Somehow he at least managed to remove his cloak armor, before grunting as he rested on the bed. The young elf snuggled into the new found heat source as a result, silencing enabling that the Commander would no longer be able to move for as long as the child slumbered. Cullen sighed as the night drifted onward, not remembering when he fell asleep...

 

 

The inquisitor woke up with a yawn, crawling over the Commander to escape the bed. He easily sat on the much larger man, giggling as the once scary man snored with every breath he took. This morning Leliana came for him, she walked in with a smile, watching the young elf pull at Cullen's cheeks after poking his face multiple times was met with no results.

"I see the our Commander Cullen has made himself welcome in our room Inquisitor." She said picking up the Inquisitor.

"Cully." He proclaimed.

The Spymaster smiled at the sound of the child's voice, she took his hand as he jumped off the bed to grab his scarf wrapping it around his face as did every morning. As the two were just about to leave Cullen mumbled something, suddenly jolting his head up, his eye focusing on Leliana.

"Leliana." He greeted.

"Unable to complete an assignment and waking up late? You're slipping." She gently scolded much to Cullen's chagrin. But it was short lived as the Inquisitor laughed again, somehow leaving the Commander in a good mood for the rest of the day.


	3. Krem of the Crop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krem interactions, first impressions

Offer the head of the inquisition a proposal. That is all there is too it. Awaiting outside the gates stood Krem in thick winter furs to stand against the cold weather. Awaiting a response from the Seeker as he stands outside looking at the inquisition forces train new recruits.    
  
Krem smirks to himself. 

_ We can take 'em _   
  
" Who're you?"    
  
" huh?" He looks around, no one. Then feels someone grip his pant leg as he looks down at a small elf with the biggest blues hes seen in a while.    
  
"You're new."   
  
" I am, I go by Krem." He smiles at the kid, looking around and taking notice of the Commander sneaking a few glances in his direction.    
  
Nothing on the Commander being married or keeping a lover. A bastard maybe?    
  
" And you might you be?   
  
"I'm the inquisitor."    
  
A chuckle escapes from Krems lips. "So you're the one I'm suppose to be making a deal with?"    
  
The child nods cutely, and Krem can't help but play along. 

" Alright your Worship, I am here in leu of my client, The Iron bull and our group of chargers, we're a mercenary group."    
  
The child's eyes widen in excitement. " You have an Iron Bull?"    
  
Krem can't help but smile, "We do, and he would like to make to join your little group here, for a small fee of course."    
  
"Why? It's cold here."    
  
"You're right, but my boss doesn't mind the cold. And he would really like to meet your worship."    
  
The child tilts his head,  "But why would a bull want to live here?"    
  
" Because there are some things your army and spies can't do, that we can."    
  
" Like what?"    
  
" You name it, we can probably do it."    
  
The child crosses his arms looking up in the deepest thoughtful that a child could possibly have.    
  
" Can you make there be less work?"    
  
Krem chuckles, " sure, whatever your little worship likes."    
  
The elf child smiles brightly at this and hugs the leg of his pants.  " I like you. We're friends now."    
  
The charger can't help but blush in pure bliss. Then realizes that the seeker had returned for him, the child grips his hand and smiles at the Seeker. The charger swear that the stern woman cracks a small smile. 

" Cassy, lookit! Krem!"    
  
" I can see that little one," she motions for the elf to go to her side, to which the child immediately does, jumping into a hug as he is lifted off the ground. He rests his head in the crook of her neck as Krems sees the child's lips moving.    
_   
_ _A little spy?_   
  
" Josephine will be with you soon." She nods to him as she turns away down a road.    


" Bye bye Krem!" The elven child waves to him with a smile on his face. The seeker turns her head and the child once again burrows his head in her neck.

" No Cassy! I'm not tired!" He doesn't put much of a fight as he sees the child being taken away to a cabin inside the walls.    
  
Once again he chuckles to himself, eagerly awaiting when he can tell the chief about the identity of the Inquisitor.    


...

....

 

 

  
At the storm front they are greeted by the Seeker and a small troupe of soldiers who seem to act as her guard.  She stands her ground against the Bull who jests her a few times, see what she's made of.  Krem gives a report as he sees a flash of white and something small grab his leg from behind in a hug. 

  
" Krem!" 

  
He sees he child from a few days ago now wearing a small waterproof poncho made of furs looking up at him with a bright smile on his face. 

  
" Krem, what have I said about stealing kids?!" Iron Bull calls out to him being distracted from his conversation from the Seeker. 

  
" Nothing sir. Suppose he wanted to see the Iron Bull up close."    
  
The child laughs. " That's not a Bull, that's a Qunari."    
  
"In name only." Krem jokes but both he and the Bull exchange a look of displeasure. The Bull looks back at the Seeker. " Even where I'm from, we don't train our children this young."    
  
The Seeker sighs. "You were the one who demanded our Inquisitor be brought."    
  
Her words shock those present as the child runs back to the Seeker with a smile on his face as he crashes into a hug,  giggling as she pets his hair. Krem  exchanges a glance with the Bull, they both think the same thing.    
  
The war front is no place for a child, his one, with scrapes and cuts on his tender hands; should everything work out, The Iron Bull and his chargers are prepared to lay their weapons at the Inquisitions feet.    


* * *

  
The chargers are camped outside, occasionally, the Seeker asks him for what use would the chargers would be to the inquisition, so they go on their missions. However The Iron Bull remains in Haven slowly making his way into the inner circle. While Krem is very much aware that they could be called on to turn on the inquisition at any moment, it hurts when he sees the Inquisitor running around among the soldiers. The child has a natural charisma, making everyone smile as he himself is given work; sending messages from Leliana. And when there is nothing for him to do he is seen talking to a few select people, or looking for nugs to be chased.    


On one occasion he catches one, it squirms in his arms as he buries his face in its fur.  He releases it as the chase beings again and the Inquisitor bounds after it again.    
  
However the Charger grows concerned as the Inquisitor appears to be disappearing through the distance his white hair blending perfectly against the fresh snow.  His legs take him as he finds himself chasing after the small elf, eventually leading him to a clearing where there is still construction.    


" Krem!"    


He runs to see the child hobble towards him holding a nug that is putting up less of a fight.  The charger sighs in relief, " what d'you have there your worship?    
  
The elf pouts for a moment, "...Percy!"    


"...Percy?"    


The Lavellean nods, "Percy."  He adjusts his holding and holds the nug like everyone holds him, the nugs head resting on the child's shoulder. 

"So what will you do with....Percy?"    
  
The Inquisitor smiles brightly, " You'll see!"    


Krem takes his word for it as the follows the Inquisitor back to camp, taking notice of the faces of amusement from passers by as they make their way to the Spy masters tent in front of the Haven main hall. 

" Leily!"    


The Inquisitor proclaims, and the spymaster, Leliana turns her head, a small smile catches her lips as she kneels down to him.    


"Who's this?"    


" Percy." The Inquisitor says with pride. He gently places Percy on the ground, it sniffs the inquisitors feet before making its way towards Leliana of whom Percy lets pet their head.    


" She's a good one," the spy master  lifts her head with a smile, " To keep my other lovelies company I presume?" 

  
The Inquisitor nods happily giggling as Percy makes his way back towards him and starts nuzzling his face. "She is a very good nug."    
  
" Well, I'm sure she will get along with the rest very well, that you your worship."    
  
Krem can't help but smile as the child places the nug in his lap to hug. He  finds out later that the spy master, this particular week, she was under much stress due to the recoil from the Chantry and was still mourning the loss of the late divine. The Inquisitor, perceptive as he was, decided to find a means of cheering her up, as he was told by his adviser that the spy master had a love of nugs; having a small collection herself.    
  
As it turned out, Percy had many nug children among Lelianas pets. Much to the Inquisitor a delight as when the two visited, he carefully played with all of the babies, naming each after random plants or people in the books Varric gave to him. Keeping them company as they provided much needed comfort for the Inquisitor, as well as those close to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Greetings, Young One. I am Solas." 
> 
> Elven is hard to translate.


End file.
